


Cherryberry, but with the Characters Resized

by Interverse



Series: Cherryberry - Alternate Timelines [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bitty Red, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Sometimes you just have a hankering for a skeleton or two that's smaller than normal. Here's some self-indulgent drabbles of Cherryberry with a bitty Red.





	1. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smol. I can't handle this.

Red sat patiently at the foot of Blue’s bed, waiting for the other and much larger Sans to wake up, but the day never came. It was so beyond rare that he napped in the first place, and Red was used to always having all the attention he wanted whenever he got too needy, which was way more often than he was ready to admit.

 

The small monster sighed heavily and traveled up the bed, sitting down on his knees by Blue’s head once he had reached it and placing the palm of a small hand on one of his counterpart’s cheeks. “Sweetheart? You ever gonna wake up?”

 

Blue didn’t even stir, so Red added a second hand, huffing with the effort of wiggling the Swap monster’s head back and forth. Still no reaction. Red sunk further into the softness of the bed, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out in defiance.

 

He sat there, pouting, until an idea so golden struck him that he forgot that he was ever upset. He moved down a bit, and lifted Blue’s bandana away from his chest before crawling beneath the fabric. He settled into the soft folds of the cloth, tucking the corners in around his body to make sure he was secure.

 

At first he was fizzling with excitement, but his sockets started to droop after a while. He wasn’t expecting it to be so warm in here, and the rhythmic, soft and yet firm sound of Blue’s Soul from just behind him was more than enough to have him quietly yawning within his new cozy confines.

\---

Blue woke slowly, but his eyes flung open upon seeing the time on the clock. Stars! He should have been making dinner an hour ago! He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyesockets. How could he have slept for so long? Sure, perhaps he had been overworking himself a bit lately, but that was no excuse to totally skip out on- where was Red?

 

Blue felt that all too familiar flash of panic that he’d somehow rolled over and crushed his much smaller lover beneath him, but after thoroughly and frantically checking every inch of the bed, he was able to conclude that this wasn’t the case. But, there was still cause for worry. Where could Red be? It was rare that he went anywhere unless Blue was carrying him, the lazybones. Plus, Blue had never known his boyfriend in the entire history of their relationship to pass up a nap.

 

Panic filling his Soul, Blue scrambled out of bed and combed the room for any sign of the monster he loved. No glinting crimson eyelights shone out at him from under the bed, and no startled squeaks greeted him when he pulled open all of the drawers in his dresser.

 

Sweat beading on his forehead, Blue dashed out of his room and searched elsewhere. Everywhere, to be more exact. He left no stone unturned, even going as far as to check inside the washer and dryer, even though there would be absolutely _no_ reason for Red to want to clamber inside there out of his own volition.

 

A fresh wave of horror greeted him with this realization. What if someone had taken Red without his consent? Blue’s protective instincts surely would have woken him up if a strange monster with ill intent had gotten anywhere close to the small Fell skeleton, and he couldn’t imagine why someone he trusted would want to snatch Red.

 

So? Had he simply vanished into thin air? Blue felt tears prick at the back of his sockets, but this was forgotten entirely when a small sound caught his attention. He squinted, and listened again. That had sounded like it was coming from…

 

There it was again. It was… snoring. Blue glanced around himself, entirely confused, but with the next of the soft little noises, he was able to pinpoint where they were coming from. Him. Blue glanced down, and noticed his bandana was looking quite… large. He narrowed his eyes, then slipped one of his hands beneath the fabric, finding that it was pinned to his chest by a weight other than his own. A small warm bundle tumbled down into his palm, and Blue quickly supported it with his other hand before retracting them to examine what he had found.

 

Red.

 

The small monster moved around a bit, still very much asleep, then settled as a little ball in the nest of Blue’s hands, subconsciously grabbing one of his thumbs with his little arms and pulling it to his chest, nuzzling against the bones in his sleep before going still again.

 

Blue smiled so wide he thought his face was going to split in half. “Is it time for another nap, then?”


	2. Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue feeds his tiny boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's so tiny, ah-! I think I'm changing the tags to just a bitty Red because Blue seems pretty normal at this point.

“Is it done yet?”

 

“No,” Blue sighed. “Stars, Red… What are you, a babybones? That’s like the fifth time you’ve asked.”

 

The Fell monster _humph_ ed and huddled in on himself, eyes cast downwards. “No…”

 

Blue regretted the words, walking to the table and bending down to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s head, his mouth easily able to touch the entire top of the small monster’s skull. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve had a long day. It should be done in just a few minutes, and it’s your favorite, too!”

 

Red smiled a bit when Blue pulled back, cheeks tinted crimson. “Thanks, Blue…”

 

The Swap skeleton returned the smile, and got back to work. He knew Red was insecure about his size, so implying that he looked like a babybones wasn’t the best idea. But in all honesty, even though Red was most certainly an adult, he was even smaller than a babybones. Blue wouldn’t dare say such thoughts out loud, though.

 

While Blue’s cooking wasn’t quite as… greasy as Red typically preferred, what he served them a few minutes later as promised were certainly still burgers. Red got his on a saucer, receiving about an eighth of one of the burgers that Blue had cut up like a pizza, and a few fries, all of them comically oversized in relation to the small skeleton’s body.

 

If they were to scale, Red would actually be taller than Blue, but given their strange circumstances, this was certainly not the case. The small skeleton picked up his little burger slice with great delight, and struggled to get his mouth around it in order to bite down. He of course won, his desire to eat easily winning against all other odds. He tore into it happily with his mouthful of sharp little teeth, making contented little grunts as he chewed, swallowed, and went back in for another bite.

 

Blue smiled, picking up the bottle of mustard and squeezing out an amount that seemed unreasonably large for only a few fries, but that was Red. He gasped. “Drinks! Sorry, I forgot.”

 

While he knew his companion had had a rough day, he didn’t share the small skeleton’s belief that alcohol was the solution, so Red squeaked in protest through his mouthful of food when he started getting water for the two of them.

 

Blue smiled gently at him. “You can have a drink a bit later, okay?” It’s not like he dictated what Red ate; he was his own monster, but the little guy wasn’t really able to get himself anything to eat unless what he needed was within reach, which it never was. But, if Red really insisted on something, Blue would get it for him, no matter how much he disapproved.

 

But this time, Red only sighed and set back in on his food. Blue set a shot glass of water down in front of Red a moment later with a single ice chip within it, along with a coffee straw that he had snipped in half so that it wasn’t too tall. Red moved away from his meal to take a sip, then attacked the food again, just as noisy and messy as he always was. Blue could watch Red eat all day, because it was honestly so adorable it should be illegal, but that was a bit creepy, and his own food was getting cold.

 

Red let out a little yawn when he was finished, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before Blue could pass him a napkin, as usual. Blue cleared their dishes away with a roll of his eyes and a smile, then wrapped his hands - which were actually small in relation to his own body - around Red’s ribcage and lifted the little skeleton up, then held him secure against his body. “What would you like to do now?”

 

Red hummed, wriggling around until he was able to burrow his face in Blue’s shirt. “This… this is fine…” he sighed, nuzzling up against one of Blue’s ribs through his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all used to feed our toys like this as kids, right? I remember making tiny pancakes for mine. The nostalgia is real.


	3. Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red needs to relax, but the massage he is offered goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [intense wheezing] He's so cute. I... I can't handle this.

Blue pressed his thumbs down onto Red’s small, delicate spine, and got a few sharp pops, along with a heavy sigh from his companion. “Does that feel alright?” Blue murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Red assured him, then wiggled his hips. “Can you get my sacrum?”

 

“Mhm.” Blue gently rubbed his fingertips over the area, knowing he could easily hurt the much smaller monster if he wasn’t careful, then pressed down with a thumb when he felt the time was right. He got another series of pops, but they sounded more hearty this time, and Blue shivered a bit at the pleasing sound. This did nothing for his happiness, however, when compared to the adorable way that Red shivered and groaned, sinking into the blankets on their bed.

 

“All better?” Blue whispered, leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the back of his alternate’s skull.

 

Red nodded and yawned, then wiggled around so he was resting on his back. “Thanks, sweetheart. That feels better.” He reached up and made grabby hands. “Cummere.”

 

Blue leaned down and brought his face to Red’s, smiling when two small hands pressed themselves flat on his cheeks and then gently tugged down. He obeyed, lowering himself until his mouth pressed up against Red’s much smaller one, and he was given a series of light, tickly kisses. Red dug his tiny little claws ever so slightly into the soft bones of Blue’s cheeks, and he couldn’t help but smile, earning a whine of protest from Red at the interruption.

 

“Hehe, sorry,” he said softly, lifting his head and eliciting a squawk of indignation. “I can’t help it, though. You’re so cute!”

 

Red puffed his cheeks out, which were now flushed crimson. “I am not!”

 

Blue smiled wider. “Yes you are.” He quickly shot his hands up, and before Red could stop him, lightly tapped his fingers against his ribs.

 

Red squealed and squirmed in a futile attempt to escape the tickles. “A-Ah, no-! No fair!”

 

Blue giggled, lightly running a finger down the front of his lover’s spine. Red nearly shrieked, the smallness of his bones doing him no good. “B-Blue! Quit it-!” he gasped in between his little squeaks and giggles.

 

“You sure?” The Swap monster inquired.

 

Red rolled his eyes. “I… guess not.”

 

Blue grinned, and went for Red’s spine again, but was stopped by a warm wall of crimson magic. His eyelights softened as he saw that Red had summoned his body. The small skeleton was already insecure enough about his scarred bones, so it meant a lot that he was willing to show some of the most intimate parts of his body to him in such a casual manner. Times like these were always special and treated like the first between the two of them, so it was no surprise that Red went to cover his face.

 

“Hey,” Blue murmured, moving one of his arms with a finger. “You know I think you’re perfect.”

 

Red only blushed brighter, but he hesitantly lowered his arms. Blue placed a gentle kiss to his small sternum, then moved down and pressed his mouth on the warm magic of his conjured stomach. The Fell skeleton flinched, but relaxed after a moment. Red had always thought he was scrawny, and not just in the sense that he was small overall, but in the sense that his proportions were off. Blue did have to agree, he was quite thin, the ectoflesh of his abdomen even sinking in the middle, but it was _him_ , so there was no way it could be improved.

 

Blue pressed a few more soft kisses to his boyfriend’s middle, then tapped one of his sides with a fingertip. Red inhaled sharply, then coughed the breath out as a laugh when Blue added another finger.

 

“Gotcha!” The Swap monster teased, gently pressing his fingertips into the soft sides of his counterpart’s summoned midsection.

 

Red curled his tiny little toes and balled his hands into fists before shooting them out and grabbing one of Blue’s index fingers. “No-!” he huffed, still panting from the assault. “I have _you_!” He gently nipped at Blue’s finger, his small, sharp teeth pricking at the bones and sending sharp little jolts up Blue’s arm.

 

He giggled, wiggling his hand, but Red held fast, nibbling on his finger and then contrasting the sharpness of his teeth by pressing the small, warm bit of magic that was his tongue against the bones. This was even worse, so bad that Blue had to try quite hard not to completely crumple in on himself from how much it tickled. He gasped in a breath when Red finally granted him mercy, giving him one more little nip and lap before pulling back and allowing the magic making up his body to fizzle out.

 

He lay there for a few moments, his small ribcage rising and falling with his breaths, then swallowed and spoke. “Wasn’t the entire point of this to help me relax?”

 

Blue giggled. “Whoops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever had a mouse, rat, guinea pig, or another type of rodent... I imagine Red nibbling on a finger would feel the same as them. It's just the most heartwarming thing, isn't it?


	4. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and his brother both take their tiny boyfriends out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request, from someone without an account, was for a double date with another couple.
> 
> I decided to go with HoneyBBQ with bitty Slim. Hope that suffices!

Blue smiled at his brother. “Where’s Slim?”

 

The taller skeleton pointed at the pocket on the front of his sweatshirt. “Taking a nap.”

 

Red giggled from his place of being seated atop Blue’s shoulder. “You should get one of those, sweetheart. It’d be perfect for whenever I get tired.”

 

Blue breathed out in amusement. “Yes, but then I wouldn’t get to hold you.”

 

Red _humph_ ed and scooted closer to Blue’s neck, so that he was resting atop the soft fabric of his bandana. Blue smiled and  then giggled when he heard a little groan from his brother’s middle. “Are we there yet?”

 

Stretch reached into his pocket and pulled another, much smaller skeleton out, pulling his fluffy little hood off of his head and placing a kiss atop his skull. “Yep.”

 

Blue smiled and waved. “Hi, Slim!”

 

The smaller Papyrus shyly waved back, yawning and clinging onto Stretch’s thumb. “So are we gonna go?”

 

“Yeah, let’s head out,” Blue chirped, walking over to the door and letting the four of them out into the cold Snowdin air.

 

Blue didn’t often orchestrate one of the ever popular double dates with his brother and the other Papyrus - seeing as Stretch would never dream of making any plans that required more thought than walking to the fridge - so this was quite exciting for all four of them. Well, at least for Blue. Red and Slim were probably scared and Stretch would probably rather be in bed, but Blue wasn’t going to grant their wishes of freedom from his plans.

 

They made their way across Snowdin, the smaller two snuggling closer to their larger counterparts to combat the cold, and were lucky enough to intercept the ferry just as it was making its way past its stop in the town. Knowing the smaller Sans well, Blue reached up and tugged his bandana away from his chest in an offer of a place to reside out of sight of the other monsters on the boat. Red gladly accepted, moving over, shifting around in the soft folds of the larger skeleton’s bandana, then giving a small nod when he had situated himself. Blue pressed the fabric back against his cervical vertebrae, smiling at the warm little breaths that were blowing out against his sternum, then glanced over and saw that Stretch had placed a hand over his abdomen, just over the pocket of his sweatshirt where Slim was most likely residing again. If there was one thing Red and Slim had in common, it was their shyness - or _preferences to be stylishly mysterious_ , as Red liked to put it.

 

Blue was quick to leave the boat once it stopped at the Capital, offering his brother a hand and practically yanking him out after him. Stretch followed Blue through the bustling streets as he wound through the crowd, probably still unsure of where they were even going. Blue always had to select spots for outings carefully when he was with his brother and especially his boyfriend, considering how much the both of them hated large quantities of other people. He hoped the spot he had picked this time was alright, because it was a place more popular than than his brother and the smaller skeletons would usually enjoy.

 

“An aquarium..?” Stretch questioned once Blue stopped in front of one of the many buildings around them.

 

“Well, not just an aquarium,” Blue defended, “An aquarium with _food_.”

 

“Sold,” Red chuckled, peeking up over Blue’s bandana. He smiled, reaching up and offering the palm of his hand to the smaller monster. Red climbed out and settled in Blue’s hand with a sigh, then nodded toward Slim, who had also migrated into Stretch’s grasp.

 

They entered the establishment, and Slim let out a little squeak. “It’s so pretty!”

 

Red laughed. “Wow, what vocabulary! Such a moving statement, truly.”

 

Blue gave his boyfriend a gentle tap on the side of his skull. “But it is _so pretty_!”

 

Red sighed over Slim’s huff of indignation. “I guess you’re right…”

 

If he wasn’t, Blue wouldn’t really know what to think about the world anymore. The place presented as your average restaurant, but each wall was a giant tank teeming with aquatic life. They were halted in their marveling when a waiter approached them and smiled. “Two?”

 

“Ah, no,” Blue said, looking down to his palm and then his brother’s. “Four.”

 

The monster’s cheeks reddened. “Oh! I’m sorry.” They coughed. “Follow me, then.”

 

They were led to a table, the two Swap skeletons setting their smaller alternates down in front of them once they had been seated. Both of them scurried over to the wall… or tank, and pressed their tiny little palms up against the glass. Blue smiled at the sight of them enraptured by the place he had selected, and unable to help himself, leaned over to gently kiss the back of Red’s skull.

 

Another success, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I contaminating this with other ships? Whoops.
> 
> I didn't actually end up writing much of the date, so I hope that's okay.


	5. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so small in such a big world is no easy task. Blue is more than happy to make that statement untrue for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while, hmm? I've been dry on ideas for tiny Red, but a few came to me all at once, so I smashed them all together. I hope it went okay-

Blue dipped a hand into the water that had accumulated in the sink, testing the temperature. Perfect. It was pleasantly warm, enough to send a small shiver up his arm, and while it wasn’t steaming, the window before him was just beginning to fog up.

 

He grabbed a bottle of body wash next, squeezing a small amount out into his hand and then running it through the water until it had gathered as soft white bubbles on the surface. He lifted his hand out of the sink, letting it drip right back into the pool as he turned his head to the side and smiled. “It’s ready.”

 

Red shuffled over, allowing the washcloth that was functioning as his towel to fall to the ground - or counter top, in his case - and then climbing into Blue’s hand when it was offered him. The Swap monster slowly lowered his small boyfriend into the sink, smiling when the tiny skeleton sighed at the warmth of the water. Blue retracted his hand, bothering to dry it this time and leaving Red to relax in his bath. He could have entertained himself with the adorable sight of the small monster alone, but that would have passed the ‘creepy’ test with flying colors, so he instead entertained himself with a bit of cleaning until a voice called out to him.

 

“Kay, sweetheart…”

 

He wandered back to the sink, smiling down at the other skeleton. “Ready?”

 

Red nodded, so Blue rummaged through a drawer, coming back with a small square of cloth that he had cut out himself before dipping it into the soapy water. He slowly ran the cloth over Red’s bones, making sure to get everywhere while still being gentle so as not to make this anything more than relaxing for his companion.

 

He succeeded, seeing as Red let out a long breath and allowed his sockets to flutter closed while Blue washed him. He started with his skull, then worked down over his cervical vertebrae and clavicles before moving on to the arms. He washed Red’s tiny humeri, radii, ulnae, and hands with great care, then passed the cloth down the small monster’s sternum. Next, the ribs. He went the slowest here, because it was where the most scars resided, making the area quite sensitive. A flicker of discomfort flickered across the Fell skeleton’s face, but from how soft Blue was being, he could tell the expression wasn’t stemming from pain, only discomfort with his own body and how it had come to be the way that it was.

 

Blue loved him all the same.

 

Once done, Blue washed his spine, pelvis, legs, and feet, then straightened his back with a breath and grinned down at his boyfriend again. “All done!”

 

Red cracked an eyesocket open, then begrudgingly staggered to his feet. Blue drained the sink, then turned on the faucet and waited for the water to heat before angling it to where his counterpart stood. Red turned around under the warm stream of water, lifting his arms and making sure every last little bit of the soap got rinsed away. Once this had been accomplished, he ducked out from under the stream with a little grunt to alert Blue that he was finished.

 

Blue turned the water off once more, then grabbed Red’s washcloth-towel and splayed it over his palm before lowering his hand down to the other monster. Red climbed on, and Blue lifted him to his chest, wrapping him up in the cloth. He made the journey up the stairs, then sat upon his bed and looked down at the small skeleton in his arms.

 

Red shyly smiled back up at him, and Blue couldn’t help himself. Void of shoes and socks, now was the perfect time to make his move. He reached down and stroked one of his fingertips along the bottom of Red’s foot. The miniature bones felt so precious against his, but Red weakly squirmed in protest, a light crimson blush surfacing on his cheeks. “Hey…”

 

It was ridiculous how cute this monster was. Even his voice - which would have been deep and raspy if he were scaled up to Blue’s size - sounded so small and soft. It still had a small growly quality to it, but it sounded not in the least bit threatening, much to Red’s chagrin.

 

However, to avoid any distress for the little monster, Blue giggled, rather than voice these thoughts aloud. “Sorry.” He leaned down a placed a gentle kiss on Red’s forehead.

 

He directed his finger elsewhere, resuming his movements on the side of Red’s skull. It didn’t take long for the blush to fade after that, a look of pure bliss overtaking the small skeleton’s face in place of its previous one of embarrassment. Blue brought his finger down to slowly but firmly stroke along the Fell monster’s neck and shoulders, and with that, a small, low rumble erupted from deep within Red’s throat.

 

Blue couldn’t keep himself from dawning a stupidly wide grin. Purring, quite possibly the best part of having a bitty by your side.


	6. Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Red wonders...

Within his own universe, Red was completely normal. Sure, perhaps still a bit short as all Sanses tended to be, but very much proportionate to the world around him. He never could have guessed that he’d find himself having to give that up one day, for the sake of his own lovesickness. He could have fallen for anyone, but he just had to go and pick Blue. And not just any Blue, either, but one that towered over him and made him feel even smaller than he already perceived himself within his own universe.

 

But, he was happy. He didn’t care that he had to be helped up onto every surface and be cared for with creative tools that could fit his miniature body, as long as he was able to live his life with the monster he loved. But, the part that  _ really _ made it worth the trouble? Blue loved him back. 

 

After a few years of adjusting to his new large life, Red had received an undeniable promise that here was where he was meant to stay. A piece of thin golden wire, bent and melded into a bracelet, for a ring would have been near impossible to pull off. Blue had offered the minuscule piece of metal to him, and asked him if he’d like to stay with him, forever. Red had looked at the bracelet, then at the tears gathered on the rims of his partner’s eyesockets, and cried. He managed to get a yes out in between his sobs soon enough, so Blue had picked him up and cradled his tiny body against his own, gently pushing the little bracelet over his hand and then raising him to his face in order to kiss away the small tears waterfalling down his cheeks.

 

So, even after all of that, it was concerning that something like this could cause so much doubt to well in Red’s Soul so quickly. The multiverse had yet again proved its vastness to him and Blue, presenting both of them with something they never thought they’d see. Another couple, of two monsters nearly identical to them; the one difference being that the Swap Sans, in this case, was the small one. 

 

Red was blown away to be able to look at his companion - or a version of him - on his level, and he suspected that Blue was similarly awed at seeing such a scaled up version of him. They visited within the quaint little multiversal cafe they’d encountered one another in, and once the novelty started to wear off, Red was struck with an insurmountable amount of panic and dread.

 

After being presented with a correctly sized version of him, what reason in all of the stars would Blue have to still want him? Again, because of its sheer size, the multiverse had countless other Fell Sanses to offer, big and capable and far more worthy of Blue’s love than him. He’d shook, not hearing the words being spoken to him as he used all of his energy on holding the tears in. Shamefully, attacks like these were not at all uncommon for Red, so Blue was quick to recognize it and get him out of the situation.

 

Once they had arrived home, it took a painfully long time to calm Red down. He usually took solace in Blue’s touch and comforting words, but now merely being in his presence was making Red’s fear even worse. But, Blue kept on trying, and so with time, Red broke and allowed himself to cry into Blue’s sternum, clinging to his ribs like they were the only things keeping him alive. Eventually, he quieted, and hours later, felt able to talk about it. Red nearly broke down in tears again as he explained what had caused him so much anxiety, but as soon as the words were out, he was being scooped up into Blue’s arms, giving him no time to shed more tears.

 

“Red, love,” Blue murmured, “You’re wrong.”

 

Red whimpered, and turned his flushed face into Blue’s body.

 

“I want you, and nobody else. No other versions of you, no matter what qualities they might have. I fell in love with _you_ , and nothing could ever reverse or compromise that.”

 

More tears were sure to come after that statement, but even through them, Red’s tiny Soul had never felt fuller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. I am both saddened and happy to say that this chapter acts to the conclusion of our little collection of bitty Red stories.
> 
> I'd like to leave it here both to grant it the luxury of an ending and to make sure I don't drag the concept on longer than it needed to be.


End file.
